1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports objects and in particular to a golf disc retriever and method for retrieving golf discs in the sport of disc golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the sport of Disc Golf has been gaining popularity and more and more courses are being set up to offer this alternative to traditional golf. Similar obstacles exist on a disc golf course as on a traditional golf course. The primary obstacle is the water hazard. Many golf balls end up in water hazards out of arms reach and likewise so do golf discs. However, a golf disc's price is many more times that of a golf ball and so the increased desire to retrieve it. Golf discs are not disposable and a device and method to retrieve them from inaccessible places such as water hazards and the like is needed. There have been many attempts to provide golf ball retrievers, however; currently, few devices exist to address the issue of retrieving a golf disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,654, Issued Mar. 16, 2004 to Slauf, indicates a golf disc retriever consisting of an extension pole with a nail head or disc shaped hook for retrieving golf discs from water hazards, trees and the like. However, this example of prior art does not positively capture a golf disc by its edge during retrieval, as does the present invention, but rather relies only on gravity and extreme care of the user not to disengage the golf disc during its basic hooking action method of golf disc retrieval.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,265, Issued Apr. 27, 2004 to Miller, indicates a golf disc retriever with a rectangular frame, triangulated wire leads and pull line for capturing and retrieving golf discs primarily from water hazards by a dredging action. However, this example of prior art does not positively capture a golf disc during retrieval either, but rather relies on the disc wedging itself against the inside of the rectangular frame during its dredging action method of retrieval. Additionally, this example of prior art was not intended to retrieve golf discs from hazards such as trees for risk of entanglement of the device and its pull line. No part of the present invention promotes entanglement in a tree hazard.